Wonderful Day
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. He wants to reach her heart just as he had reached this beautiful place. He knew he could. VenxAqua BBS


Nekogal: This song I heard… got me in the mood to write something like this. Honestly, my purpose is to make you, my dear readers, to feel all heart-warmed, so if I did, let me know in your review :3

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun seems to be brighter today. It makes me feel optimistic, happy and hopeful of whatever awaits me; at least more than usual.<p>

The Land of Departure it's so peaceful and quiet today, it was as if everything was settled and organized this way for me to notice. The birds for some strange reason sang sweeter than they ever did, butterflies fluttered around displaying their gorgeous shiny colors, the grass was so green and danced with the soft breeze, the sky was so blue I could have sworn someone painted it while I was asleep, but most of all, Aqua looked beautiful and radiant, just like every day.

It was a wonderful day.

Master gave us the day free, and I'm not sure what to do in such glorious day. I am tempted to fall asleep on the grass and keep dreaming with Aqua, but I'd feel it was a waste.

Terra asked Aqua helpe in his magic, so she must be busy right now... maybe I should just stroll a bit.

I didn't bother to tell Aqua and Terra where I was going, I knew they'd get worried I got lost, so why not just let them be?

I smiled the further from the castle I walked, the scenery in front of me seemed to gain more beauty the longer I kept watching it and I felt lighter, I wanted to fly... guided by this gentle breeze of the wind.

These were days that made me believe more all my dreams and hopes would be granted someday; become a Keyblade Master, be with Aqua and Terra forever, and Aqua's love to be mine. This harbored feeling for her bloomed day by day, as I noticed every perfect trait she possessed, as well as those mistakes I loved anyway. It was clear to me though, I was aiming towards something that was not at my reach.

As I kept walking the grass was slowly turning taller, now reaching my ankles, and the thicker it turned. Small flowers were beginning to come to sight, sprouting from the ground; green, blue, white, yellow, pink, purple, red, so many colors manifested in these flowers, now covering completely the grass, leaving it as small green dots between the many flowers at my feet.

It glanced up and noticed I was in a wide meadow with nothing else but flowers, all of them swaying in the same direction, butterflies, hummingbirds and bees taking them as hosts. Mountains surrounded me, the sky was blue and clear above me, and there was no tree or bush in sight. How did I get here? This beautiful place I even had no idea existed, but to which I am glad I somehow reached.

A place... I had no idea existed, and I don't want to ever leave.

That's right, I didn't know of this place, yet here I am! Somehow here, proving it was possible for me to reach this place.

Could it be it's possible for me too to obtain that desired feeling of 'love and love in return' from Aqua?

I slumped back on the flower-covered grass and smiled as my fall was cushioned by their many petals. I extended my arms and legs and my body relaxed as a sigh I didn't know I was containing escaped my lips. I am welcomed by the enchanting sight of the blue sky and I smile even wider.

When I am able to finally reach and have Aqua's love, everything will be great.

When that day comes we'll be together, and I'll love her as much as I've ever had, she'll love me too and nothing will be able to break us apart. And when my feelings for her are at peak, I'll ask her to remain by my side for the rest of our lives, to have one of those scant happily ever after, but one of our own, one that will last forever.

Whenever she is sad, I'll be there to make her feel better, let her cry on my shoulder, and hide in my chest looking for comfort. And whenever she is happy, I'll laugh with her, hold her hand in mine and squeeze it tight, proud when she smiles wider at me, her eyes sparkling in joy. Or whenever she has trouble I'll be there to help her out and give her my support, for we'll be together in the good and the bad times.

Every Sunday she'll tie her hair in a cute ponytail, but still with strands falling on her hair, and wearing baggy clothes we'll both clean the house, solve crossword puzzles of the daily newspaper, make dinner together, then go back to bed, completely worn out, but awake enough to share a goodnight kiss.

Then we'll have a child together, and raise, love and take care of him or her together, having now formed a family of our own. Oh! And Terra would be uncle of course! He could visit us any time he wanted! And Master would be so proud of us! And could even teach our child a thing or two about the Keyblade.

That is the place where I want to be, and I am sure I will be, not today, not tomorrow, but someday I will be there. Days I will cherish forever and I am waiting for them to come, will arrive when I least expect it.

As for now, I will enjoy to my fullest this wonderful day, smiling at the sky, grateful for today.

I took the closest flower to my reach, that coincidently was a blue tulip, and I took one of its petals. "She loves me," I took another one, letting it fall with the first one. "She loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she-"

"Ven."

I gasp and jump in surprise as Aqua's face appeared in eyesight, smiling down at me endearingly at seeing my surprise. "Aqua." I sat up, holding in my hands the petal-less flower. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." She replied. Oh, so she noticed I was gone? Maybe she finished with Terra faster than I thought. "And when I do I find you destroying flowers." She states chuckling motioning to the flower in my hand.

"Oh, haha sorry." I smile and slumped back on the flowers. "But this place is great don't you think? I found it by coincidence." I rest my arms behind my head and turned at Aqua, seeing how she lied down next to me.

"It really is." She agreed and flashed me a quick smile that raced my heartbeat. I glanced back at the sky, trying to avoid her noticing my blush. "Quite the view." She mumbled, hypnotized by the sky.

I hmmed in agreement and closed my eyes; not every day I had the chance to lie down on a flower field with Aqua, enjoying the sky, so I might as well make every second of it. "Shouldn't we go back with Terra?" I don't know why I asked this, but I was worried he was left behind, or oblivious that Aqua had left.

Aqua chuckled sweetly. "What's the hurry?" We crossed eyes and she gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, her eyes shining in joy. "We can stay here as long as we want. Even keep this place as a secret between us." I am almost sure my face is burning red. A secret between us, a wonderful secret that only that two of us knew and could share.

I am out of words, all I can do, is smile.

She smiled back at me, and I almost jumped out of my skin when her head reclined on my shoulder, and her feather-soft hand rested on my arm. She feels so warm...

I looked back at the sky, and all my nervousness and embarrassment was replaced by ease and joy as I was basked in the golden light of the sunset.

I placed my hand above hers, and I closed my eyes and smiled at feeling her fingers intertwine with mine.

* * *

><p>Nekogal: You know it, short and sweet :3 Please tell me what you felt at reading this! I really want to improve in giving certain feelings in my stories (like sadness, happiness, etc, etc.)<p>

Please review! :D


End file.
